Fairy Tail 5th Guild Master
by Excaliber117
Summary: Sent To EarthLand by a Dying Obito Naruto lands in fiore when FairyTail Guild is at it's lowest. Can he Bring Them Back To Greatness and When The Guilds Best come back to life will they accept a Master who is No older than them?
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Fairy tail

* * *

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Blazing hot flames expelled from Obitos orange Spiral mask racing towards Naruto.

Fourth Hokage cloak over his orange and black-jumpsuit Naruto stood tall eyes shifting from deep cerulean blue to a light purple with five rings surrounding the pupil.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto yelled throwing his arms forward sending Obitos jutsu back towards the masked Uchiha with a push of gravity.

Growling Obitos figured hazed signally he had escaped into his Kamui dimension. "Just because you have the Rinnegan now brat doesn't mean you can defeat me. I will beat you, I will extract the nine tails and the world will know peace!"

Breathing heavy Naruto created two Shadow Clones as a distraction while he jumped away trying to figure a way to finally kill the Uchiha. He had never really wanted to kill anyone in his entire 16 years he had been alive. Not that he hadn't bandits once he became a Shinobi fell to him as did the zetsu clones but he didn't count those but in the two years since Obito had started the Fourth Shinobi war Naruto wanted nothing more than to kill the Mad Uchiha.

"Kurama any Ideas?" He asked the giant Nine tailed fox living inside of him.

 **"He is distracted by your clones use a Bijudama now!"**

Nodding Naruto placed both hands in-front of him orange cloak covering his body with the foxes demonic Chakra. Blue and purple mixed together starting from a small ball growing larger as Naruto pushed more power into his attack creating a massive ball of dark Chakra twice his size and firing it at Obito.

Distracted fighting the blonde clones Obito did not notice the attack till it was to late. Realizing he couldn't escape as the demonic attack began expanding He focused his Mangyeko Sharingan on the teenage boy who managed do destroy decades of planning.

"You took my dream Naruto!" Obito yelled creating a rift in the air Next to the blonde pulling the boy in. "Now I'm taking yours, you might have won the war but you won't be around to celebrate or become Hokage!" Laughing as the Bijudama exploded killing him Obito smiled he may be dead bit he still won.

"What!" Naruto yelled pumping Chakra to his muscles desperately trying to escape Obitos last attack. Now waist deep in a dimensional rift Naruto accepted he couldn't get out. Maybe in his younger days he would have fought refusing reality but he had seen this to many times Obito was right he won but the Uchiha had stolen his dream of becoming Hokage.

Entering his mind scape Naruto raced to the seal holding back his friend. Obito may have taken his dream but there was No need for Kurama to suffer from his follies. Ripping of the seal he sped through hand-signs to release the fox. He knew it would kill him id the fox left but it was better than spending the rest of his life in an empty dimension with no one but himself.

Large gates opening the foxes Chakra rushed out disappearing from his mind scape as it left the seal.

 **"What are you doing Kit?"**

"I'm letting you out Kurama. Obitos Kamui is sending us into his dimension and with him dying there will be no way out. Now go!"

 **"I can't."**

"What now not the time to be stubborn Kurama. Just go!" Naruto screamed. Obito had taken enough friends lives in the war he wouldn't let him take Kuramas.

 **"The portal is closed fool!"** The fox bellowed shocking Naruto. Kurama rarely showed emotion always hiding behind his angry at the world facade.

Leaving his mind scape Naruto was blinded by the sunlight streaming through the trees. This was definitely not Obitos Kamui dimension so where the hell was he?

 **"it seems when you undid the seal and my Chakra exploded out of you it disrupted the jutsu sending us into a completely different dimension then the Uchiha planned."**

"So what now? Naruto asked "Obito is dead so we can't get back to our world and We have no idea what the world were in is like."

 **"If you ever paid attention you would be able to sense all the people to the North of you."**

Nodding at the directions ignoring the foxes back handed insult Naruto pumped Chakra into his legs leaping into the trees.

(4 hours Later)

Sitting in the city library as dozens of his clones read what they could about this new world he was in. From what they had gathered so far was that 10 percent of the population was born with the ability to use magic. Magic was like Chakra letting normal people do extraordinary thing except instead of being focused on elements Magic was more widely versed. Once they could use Magic to a certain extent people became Mages who joined Guild which which took missions from non-magic population.

Sighing Naruto rubbed his eyes. Fitting in this New world which he had learned was Called Earth-land and the country he was in was Fiore was not going to be has hard as he thought. Jutsu could be passed off has Magic, Mages were like Shinobi taking jobs and getting paid and the Guild were like villages competing against each other for better jobs.

Now all he had to do was get to Fairy Tail. Used to be Ranked strongest guild in Fiore now reduced to last place because all their best Mages died on an Island that just Disappeared. Naruto laughed ordering clones to put away the books he would need to let a few clones do odd jobs around the city to earn Money before he joined the Guild so he had new clothes and a place to stay as they probably didn't want some homeless teen joining.

* * *

(1 week later)

Now dressed in Black cargo pants tucked into black boots with a dark blue long sleeve on Naruto approached the small run down tavern in the middle of the woods. Wooden sign hanging loosely above the door read Fairy Tail in dried fading paint.

 **"This is the worst guild in the new world why are you joining?"** Kurama asked his jailer/friend but he would never admit to the latter. When Naruto first announced he was going to join this Fairy Tail he had naturally assumed it was another prank by the Dumb blonde but now they were here about to ally themselves with the weakest guild in all of Fiore.

"What can I say I always loved the underdogs." Naruto said jovially smile on his face. Really Fairy Tail reminded him of himself knocked down by everyone around them but never giving up no matter how bad it got.

Opening the doors he was greeted by shocked faces of the occupants. No body came to Fairy Tail anymore not since the Guild fell 4 years ago when almost the entire guild died on tenrou Island.

"Um Hello." Naruto said waving unnerved that everyone was looking at him. "Is the Master of the Guild around?"

"That would be me, Macao Conbolt." a tall purple haired gentleman with a huge mustache announced standing from his place at the bar. Long white over coat cover a purple vest. "What can I do for you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to join Fairy Tail."

Spitting out his drink Macao coughed. It had been years since anyone wanted to join Fairy Tail and now someone did given they probably didn't know they were in the twilight ogres debt since the bastards came in every month to destroy the guild making Fairy Tail use its money to fix the place Not pay them back.

"Oh whats this another new Fairy in town?" an oily voiced questioned from behind Naruto outside the Tavern.

Stepping back outside followed by the Members of Fairy Tail Naruto looked at the newcomers.

"The names, Thibault kid member of the Twilight Ogres" a puffy haired man with a giant Kianbou strapped to his back said pointing to four other behind him. "We are hear to collect the money Our little Fairies here owe us."

"We don't have your money this month." Macao said said standing in front of the rest of the Guild.

"Oh well that's just to bad isn't it. Unless you can pay another way." he and his friends laughed eying Kinana standing in the doorway. Boys you know what to do!" Thibault yelled as the group rand toward the tavern weapons drawn.

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto stated calmly raising his hand as the Twilight Ogres were sent flying back.

Shocked everyone looked at the blonde boy who had just sent some of the strongest Mages in Magnolia flying with his hand.

"Oi you think you can get away with attacking the Twilight Ogres brat!" Thibault shouted angry at being sent flying by a kid.

"Bansho Tensei" Rinnegan eyes hidden behind seals he placed so no one could see the legendary doujutsu Naruto eyes blazed with power dragging the Older man through air straight into his hand. Clamping down on the mans throat slowly applying pressure cutting of air Naruto neatly growled at out his warning. "Stay away from Fairy Tail or I'm going to break every bone in your body heal you then do it again do you understand."

"O...OK..OK" Thibault gasped hands pulling on Naruto arm trying to get away from the death grip. Sent Flying through the air once more courtesy of Narutos Shinra Tensei Thibault crashed into his other Guild members all running back to the woods away from the scary blonde.

"So can I join the Guild?"

"Yes of course. Just tell Kinana where you would like your Guild Stamp and your good to go." Macao said pointing towards a rather petite girl with violet hair and green eyes. Then walking back inside followed by wakaba. Muttering about strong kids and no longer being in debt.

Walking up to Kinana Naruto lifted his shirt pointing to his right pectoral. "Can you put the mark right there and in orange.

Blushing at the well defined chest being presented to her Kinana led Naruto back inside the Guild going behind the bar to get the Guild stamp.

"Thank you" she said placing the stamp on his chest peeling it off to reveal an orange Fairy Tail symbol,

"For what?" Naruto asked moving to the job board looking over for anything close by in Magnolia.

"For protecting the Guild from Twilight Ogre they always come around destroying everything" Kinana said sadly.

"That's OK it wasn't a big deal. I don't like bullies. There are not a lot of jobs on the board do other members take all of them." Naruto joked trying to get the girl to smile he never did no what to do around women.

"No not many of us go on jobs anymore, even if we did nobody hire Fairy Tail anymore."

Picking three jobs in Magnolia for Lumber-collecting, roof building and catching a stray dog running through the harbor Naruto smiled as thoughts of D-Rank missions with team 7 came back to him.

"Well Kisana I think Fairy Tails luck is starting to turn around."

Leaving the Guild Naruto created Clones to go do the Jobs he picked while he went deeper into the forest to train. With the Rinnegan he was able to use all Five elements and with the help of his clones He was going to Master all of them.

* * *

(1 year later)

It had been a Year since Obito stranded him in a new world and If that damn Uchiha could see him now he would be pissed.

After the Twilight Ogre incident Magnolias top Guild made themselves scarce around Fairy Tails Tavern and Naruto couldn't be happier when word got out a new Fairy Tail member trashed the ogres best members. More jobs started to come in not high ranked just little things around Magnolia but it was still money and with Narutos clones taking multiple Jobs everyday Fairy Tail was starting to crawl out of its hole.

"Listen up everyone!" Macao shouted standing on the bar so he could look at everyone. "Its time for the Grand Magic games once more so get ready to show the world what Fairy Tails all about!"

Most of the Guild clapped and cheered along with Fairy Tails fourth master but Naruto could tell they weren't all that happy about it.

"Hey Kinana, why is everybody acting all weird about the Grand Magic Games?" Since arriving at the Guild Kinana had been one of his closest friends along with Romeo and Asuka Alzack and Biscas daughter. Romeo was kind of like Konohamaru and Asuka was to cute not to like.

"Oh well with all the other Guilds competing Fairy Tail is always in last place and after the games jobs start coming in less since the entire country sees us as the weakest guild."

Nodding Naruto could understand that no one was going to hire the weakest mages in the country but this year was different Fairy Tail had him now and he had his clones busting ass all year training the elements while he trained his body. Rising from his seat to follow the rest of the guild to the train station it was easy to see his training paid off now one of the tallest members in the guild he practically towered over Kinana dark blue shirt stretched across his broad chest in arms he was quite intimidating a far-cry from the academy days where he was a shrimp.

"Come on Kinana I doubt the train taking us to Crocus is going to wait for us!" Naruto laughed leaving the tavern he called home for the past year.

* * *

Boarding the train to Crocus Naruto settled down in his own booth closing his eyes the walk through Magnolia had reminded him of what he wanted for the Elemental Nations. Kids being able to walk through the streets and laugh not worrying about the next war or mad men bent on world domination. Blocking those thoughts Naruto drifted off he wanted some sleep before he crushed the competition at the Grand Magic Games.

"Wake up Nawuto!" Asuka Cornell giggled jumping on her big brothers back cowboy hat falling to the ground when he stood up repositioning her so that she was sitting on his neck holding onto hos head.

" I'm guessing we are in Crocus the Asuka." Naruto chuckled picking up her hat and placing it back on the girls head.

"That's what mommy said"

Stepping off the train Naruto looked at each of his new family members already picturing the smile on their faces. After this years Games Fairy Tail might not be first but the definitely wouldn't be last.

* * *

 **First Fanfiction leave reviews with how you think the story is.**

 **Naruto/Mirajane or Erza..ETC**

 **Betaed by WoodenDragon98**


End file.
